Episode 17 - Halloween Terror! Jack・OH! Ran-tan!
Halloween Terror! Jack・OH! Ran-tan! is the 17th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on October 25th, 2014. Plot In hopes of overcoming her fright, Laala helps a young Idol trying to embrace the Halloween Spirit by scaring others. As this goes on, everyone else enjoys the various activities going on. '' Synopsis Non sets up a bunch of scares for Laala, which frighten her a lot. When Non reveals she was the ones doing all the pranks, Laala is still very shaken up. Later at school, Headmistress Gloria patrols the campus as a witch and confiscates PriTickets. Nao and Laala watch this happen, then Nao asks Laala about Halloween in PriPara. Laala says there is a Halloween in PriPara, but she is still a bit shaky over it since Non scared her so much. Mirei comes up to Laala and gives her her 199th ticket and goes on about the history of Halloween before walking away as Amamiya admires her. At PriPara, there is a Halloween celebration and many are dressed up. Kuma is dressed as an angel, and he refers back to a memory (not determined if it actually happened or not) of him dressed as a panda under Shion's captive; as she adores panda. Laala sees a girl walk by, only to disappear- freaking her out. After, they go and eat some Halloween treats. They go near a shop to talk and such, and Laala goes near the front of an alley to take a selfie with the bat balloons while saying "''Caspice!". Faruru comes out of the dark alley repeating "Caspice", curiously as she sucks on her finger. She then repeats what Laala says and her actions. She asks what the balloons are, and when Laala answers she repeats what she says before getting distracted by Laala's bow, which she describes as sparkling, much like the Prism Voice. When Laala asks what the prism voice is, Unicorn shows up to retrieve her and drags her away. They then go to a haunted house, where Eiko and her friends are being chased by Akai Meganii (and enjoying it since they think he is cute). Sadako is dressed up as "Sadako" from The Ring (a horror film) and comes out of the TV (as she did in the movie), but gets stuck while two girls scream. Mirei and Sophie pass by her, looking for Laala. Cool Lovely (aka Love Tochiotome) walks through the haunted forest, scared, when she sees Chanko hitting a tree. Elsewhere, Laala walks through the haunted hallway, scared until she spots Akai Meganee coming and decides to scare her. However, it backfires and Meganee just wishes her a happy Halloween and walks off. Laala hears something in another opening, and sees three girls clapping at a short girl, commenting that she is cute before leaving. Laala is frightened after the girl suddenly disappears- but the energetic young girl spots Laala and greets her. They introduce themselves, and Ran starts about how she can't scare anyone, pointing out that she made her outfit but everyone finds it cute. Laala is amazed by her talent, but she is sad Ran can't scare anyone and offers to help her. Laala and Ran prepare a scare in the haunted hallway, and it just so happened that Dressing Pafé were the ones who were there. As they inched closer to the wall, Laala and Ran made a bat signal, scaring them, and a bar hit Dorothy making her scream even more. As one headed for Shion, she cuts it in half and told them to not be scared. Laala and Ran combined their outfits and became a creepy faced tall figure (inspired from Non's tricks on Laala), which scared Dorothy and Usagi very badly and leaving Shion drag them away, including Leona, who decides to act like Dorothy. Laala and Ran are overjoyed to of scared someone. They then attempt to scare Mirei, Sophie, and Kuma, but Mirei bumps into Laala and Ran, breaking their tower. Mirei takes Laala to their Halloween performance, and Ran gives them a new coord she designed to wear for their performance. Ran and Laala trade friend tickets. Ran walks away on the fountain platform, then disappears in thin air. Laala freaks out and runs away, just as Mirei and Sophie come from the side Ran "disappeared" to see she only fell while walking from the platform- causing it to look as though she vanished. Later, at the Manaka House, Laala sleeps with Non, too frightened to sleep by herself. She begs for no more scares, but Non scares her one more time, making Laala scream. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Kuma *Akai Meganee *Non Manaka *Meganii Akai *Usagi *Faruru * Unicorn *Nao *Akai Meganee *Love Tochiotome *Eiko * Sadako * Chanko * Ran Major Events * Faruru makes her speaking debut. * Faruru's mascot, Unicorn, makes her first appearance. Trivia *This is the PriPara Halloween special, but the episode aired 6 days before the holiday. **This is also the first Holiday special. *SoLaMi♡SMILE's regular Cyalume Change Auras did not appear, but were instead replaced with bat wings and flowers; which are Dressing Pafé's auras. This was presumably to fit in with the Halloween theme, but it could also have been an animation error. * The making of a coord is revealed - this entails giving Akai Meganee a design to create a PriTicket. * Sadako is seen cosplaying as the ghost from the horror film series, ''The Ring ''and parodying her infamous TV scene. She and the ghost share the same name. * In the scene where Shion drags Leona, Dorothy, and Usagi away, the hearts on her wings have turned a dark teal, while Leona's antennae spheres are blue. Originally these were colors were yellow, and light pink. Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance